The Barista
by Obsessivefangirl03
Summary: Torrivas coffee shop AU one-shot


**So this is a just torrivas one-shot (if you couldn't tell from the description) for my friend in exchange for this AWESOME THINGY she made me a while ago. Here you go, Nikki! :)**

* * *

It was the quiet little coffee shop two blocks away from campus. I liked to stop there every morning on my way to classes.

There were never many people there. Or maybe it was because it was always 10:30 in the morning when I stopped by, and most people are at work by then. But me being a sophmore in college and all, it was a perfect place to go before my first class.

On just an average Wednesday, I walked into the familiar coffee shop. I took a couple of steps into the room and paused. I have this little ritual where I stop for a moment to take in the atmosphere before proceeding to grab my usual drink. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the smell of freshly ground coffee beans filled my nostrils.

After a second or two I opened my eyes and walked a few feet over to the counter, but stopped a couple steps back. Today there was a different barista behind the counter than usual.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" he asked. I glanced at his name tag and saw his name was Drew. _Drew. That's a nice name._ I thought.

I snapped out of my small daydream before he noticed and asked him where the regular guy was.

"Oh, he's supposed to be watching over my training, but he thinks I can handle this on my own, so he took a short break." Drew smilied at me.

I blushed and gave him my order. As he began making my coffee I made small talk. "So, are you in school?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I go to Degrassi University a couple blocks down," he answered.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "So do I. What grade are you in? I'm a sophmore."

"I'm a junior. Wow, I'm surprised We've never run into each other before. It isn't that big of a school."

"Maybe we a have different class times," I reasoned. "I mena , I start my first class in about 20 minutes, and I guess your usually working around this time..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I am." He sighed regretfully. He looked down for a second then quickly snapped out of it. "Um, here's yor coffee. You should probably get to class." Drew flashed me a smile as I paid for the coffee and walked out of the shop.

I thought about Drew all the way to school. I didn't pay attention much durning my classes either. A few hours later, as I was walking back to my apartment I passed the coffee shop again. I lingered outside the door and debated whether or not to stop by and see if Drew was in there. After about 10 minnutes of hanging outside the door, I decided that by now, Drew's shift was probably over and he was at class.

The next day when I went to the coffee shop Drew was there again.

"Hi Drew!" I smilied, stepping over to the counter.

"Oh, hey it's you!" He looked pleased to see me, and that made me happy. "Hey, wait. How do you know my name?"

"Um, nametag." I said pointing to his shirt as I realized we never did actually share our names with each other yesterday. He looked down and chuckled. "Oh, haha. That makes sense. So, same thing as yesterday?" he asked.

I nodded, although I wasn't totally sure he would remember it, but when he did it made me very glad. _Don't gt to excited. He probably just has a really good memory._ I told myself. _This doesn't mean he likes me._

"So, I guess you have me at a little bit of a disadvantsge. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Oh, it's Zoe." I replied.

"Zoe," he mused for a second. "That's a very pretty name," he told me with a smile, handing me my coffee. I blushed and exchanged my money for the coffee. "hey you better go, I wouldn't want you to be late for class."

"Oh, um, right. Thanks." I smiled and left the store. _I can't believed he remembered all that._

The next day I woke up a little bit early and spent a bit extra time getting ready. I told myself it wasn't just to impress Drew, but deep down I knew it was.

"Wow, you look hot today. What's the special occasion?" My roommate, Maya, teased.

"Nothing," I glanced at the floor nervously. "Can't a girl just look good for herself?" I asked defensively.

"Yes, they can," she started slowly. "But you don't. So who's the guy?"

I sighed. There was no point in pretending anymore. "His name is Drew. He's the new barista down at that coffee place I like."

"Oh, cool," she said, and dropped it, grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl.

"Alright, I'll see you later. I'm off to class."

Maya glanced at the clock. "So soon?" she questiioned, glancing at me. Then she smirked. "Ohhh, I get it. You want to spend some extra time with Drew." she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes knowing there was no point in trying to convince her she was wrong. I mean, after all, she wasn't.

When I got to the coffee shop Drew looked up at me and grinned that grin I've come to love. "Hi Zoe? Your early today," he noted. I acted casual.

"Oh, am I? I didn't notice," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay. So, the usual?" he asked grabbing a cup.

"Yeah." After he made my drink and I paid for it, I sat down at the counter and talked to Drew, since I still had a while before I needed to get to school. We talked to each other about the tpes of music we like, our favorite foods, where were from, etc. Long after I had finished my coffee we were still talking. Another costumer walked into the store and Drew had to get up to go serve them. I glanced at my watch. Oh no! It was almost time for class to start! I was going to be late.

"Uh, Drew, I'll you later, I gotta go!" I called as I rushed out the door.

"Okay, bye!" I heard him call back as I ran outside. I ended up being 15 minutes late for class, and my professor wasn't happy with me, but gestured for me to get to my seat all the same. Embaressed with eaveryone staring at me and snickering, I sat down as quickly as possible, and paid as best attention as I could to the lecture.

I didn't see Drew again until Monday because I stayed at my apartment all weekend studying for a couple of big tests I had the next week. When I arrived at the coffee shop late Monday morning as I always did, there was someone else there. I thought this was odd since it was usually empty, but didnt really think anything of it until I realized that she was talking to Drew and it wasn't about coffee.

When I opened the door Drew glanced up at me, but didnt say hello like usual. All he did was lower his voice the girl he was talking to. Awkwardly, I just hung a few steps behind the other.

She was about my height with long wavy brown hair. Because she was facing towards Drew, I didn't get to see her face.

I didn't intend to eavsedrop, I swear. It was just kinda hard not to.

"But, Drew just give me one reason why." She pleaded.

"Because Bianca!" He said stressfully. "You dumped me. When we were supposed to be getting married! Look I spent a long time trying to get over you, and I finally have. And now, years later you come back and tell me you made a mistake? I'm sorry, Bi, I really am. I just don't wanna get hurt again."

The girl, who I guess her name was Bianca, sighed sadly. "Alright, Drew. I guess I have to respect that. But I really am sorry, and I really do still love you." Then she walked away without another word.

Awkwardly, I stepped up to the counter. I didn't know what to say, and Drew didn't offer to start a conversation. He wordlessly began to make my coffee, and when he was finished, he handed it to me and looked at me as if he had never seen me before. "Here you go," he spoke to me for the first time today.

"Thanks," I muttered and paid for my drink. I walked slowly to school, sipping my coffee, thinking about what I had jsut witnessed. I wwasn't worried about being late again because I had left early again, hoping I would be able to talk to Drew a little more, but obviously he wasn't in the mood to talk.

I ended up being the first one to class, so I spent the time before class started reviewing my notes to try and get my mind off of Drew.

The next I was hesitant stepping into the coffee shop.

"Hey Zoe." Drew said, as smiley as ever, but I could the sparkle in his eyes was gone.

"Hi Drew," I said slowly. Drew began to make my drink, not even asking if I wanted the usual, just like yesterday, and I decided to bring up the topic of what happened very delicately.

"So, um, Drew. About yesterday..." I glanced at him, unsure if I should continue. He sighed and put the cup of half-way made coffee down, then turned to me.

"Look, that was my ex-finace. She broke up with me a few years ago after she started college, and it has taken me a really long time to get over her. We were together for a really long time, and I really loved her, but she dumped me and broke my heart. Now that I have finally gotten completely over her, she suddenly comes back and tells me that she was wrong to dump me, but I told her that I couldn;t let myself fall in love with her again because I wasn't able to takle another heart break."

"Wow, um, I'm really sorry you had to go through that, Drew," I told him sincerly.

"It's okay," he smiled at me. "Like I said, it's taken me a long time to get over her, but I finally have. Besides, there's kinda this new girl I think I like."

:Me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you. Look I get off at 1, then have classes till 5, but how about I pick you up at 6 and we can go catch a movie or something?"

"Sure." I agreed entusiastically.

"Cool," he smiled and finished my order as I wrote down my address.

When he handed me my coffee he said "See you tonight."

"Bye," I said back as I left the shop. I walked quickly to school, drinking my coffee. _Oh no!_ I thought. _I only have 7 hours to decide what to wear!_

* * *

**Ugh, the SECOND I finished this, my computer shut down right before I could save it so I had to re-write the ending, and I'm not sure if it is better or worse than the original.**

**Please review, and tell me more things you guys would like to see me write for Degrassi!**


End file.
